Always there for you
by Ellana-san
Summary: La veillée funèbre de Jacob Carter vu par Jack. J/S


_Encore un petit one shoot pour vous faire patienter...Lol post 'pour la vie' pour faire bonne mesure. Ca doit être allez...Mon 4ème.^^_

**Always **

Je pris machinalement le verre que me tendait Daniel en le remerciant distraitement. Je la cherchais des yeux depuis cinq minutes et, jusque là, je n'avais pas encore réussi à la localiser. L'enterrement avait été dur, il m'avait suffit de voir sa mâchoire contractée et sa détermination à s'empêcher de pleurer pour le comprendre. Même avec moi, elle n'avait accepté de pleurer qu'une seule fois. J'avais eu beau lui répéter que ça lui ferait du bien, elle refusait et changeait de conversation. Notre relation avait toujours été étrange, mais ces derniers jours, elle était devenue de plus en plus insolite. On dansait sur la même ligne depuis huit ans, mais ces temps-ci, nous la franchissions petit à petit, la mort de Jacob en avait été le déclencheur.

J'avais été là pour elle. Je le lui avais promis et je mettais un point d'honneur à toujours tenir mes promesses –envers elle du moins. J'étais là quand elle voulait parler, j'étais là quand elle voulait se distraire et j'avais été là quand elle avait voulu pleurer. Elle passait dans mon bureau quand ça n'allait pas, je passais la voir presque tous les soirs en rentrant chez moi. Il m'était arrivé de dormir sur le canapé parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Nous allions au parc, nous regardions un film ou nous jouions aux échecs. Oh, nous ne franchissions pas vraiment la ligne, mais on s'en approchait lentement, prudemment. On s'habituait à l'idée que, peut-être, après tant de temps, nous aurions le droit de dire « nous ».

Ca me surprenait toujours la facilité avec laquelle les gens nous cataloguaient comme un couple. C'était arrivé deux ou trois fois au cours de la semaine, mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas démenti, et j'avais suivi le mouvement. J'étais décidé à avancer à son rythme, à lui laisser le temps nécessaire. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'allais la laisser souffrir dans son coin…

Mon regard parcourut rapidement le salon bourré de monde. Les veillées, c'était toujours la plaie, trop de monde, trop de bons sentiments. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle aurait préféré faire ça entre nous : Teal'c, Daniel, elle et moi. En famille, quoi ! Puis, la foule s'écarta pour laisser passer le général Hammond qui fonçait vers moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à la conversation, surtout que je savais ce qu'il voulait me dire.

« Jack ! Comment allez vous ? »

Je marmonnais un « bien » à peine audible et repris aussi sec ma recherche silencieuse.

« Jack ? »

Je reportais mon attention sur le général, tentant de me concentrer sur ses mots.

« Pardon, mon général ? »

« Je vous demandais comment allait le colonel Carter. »

« Pas très bien, mon général. Mais vous la connaissez, elle refuse de l'admettre. Elle peut être vraiment têtue parfois ! »

Et c'était peu dire ! Cette femme pouvait être aussi têtue qu'une mule.

« C'est un peu ironique venant de vous, non ? »

Je m'accordais le luxe d'un sourire franc. Effectivement, venant de moi, c'était un peu ironique. Mais que voulez vous, l'ironie est ma qualité première.

« Jack, vous savez de quoi je veux qu'on parle n'est ce pas ? »

Que pouvais je faire ? Feindre l'ignorance ? Partir en courant ? Prétexter un rendez vous chez le dentiste ? Daniel était toujours à côté et je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça. Je n'en avais même pas encore parlé à Carter, je savais qu'elle protesterait et préférais la mettre devant le fait accompli. Peut être pas très galant, mais certainement plus efficace.

« Mon général, on ne pourrait pas en parler plus tard ? »

Une chevelure blonde attira mon attention et je la suivis des yeux, tachant de ne pas la perdre cette fois. A chaque fois que j'avais voulu lui parler depuis ce matin, une complication arrivait. Que ce soit un archéologue, un Jaffa, Walter ou un général.

« Non, Jack, je suis désolé. De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. »

Je le vis jeter un regard à Daniel qui affichait un air plus qu'intrigué. Visiblement, il avait compris que je ne voulais pas qu'il en parle devant lui.

« Le Président refuse votre demande. »

La pièce sembla se disloquer brusquement autour de moi. Pas de retraite anticipée. Voilà, c'était fini. Aucune possibilité future de « nous », alors. Je me demandais brusquement comment j'allais annoncer ça à Carter. Ca allait la détruire un peu plus. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça…Je ne ferai pas ça, j'allais démissionner. Ce serait moins avantageux, mais tant pis. Carter était plus importante. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil vers la cuisine pour vérifier qu'elle y était encore avant d'envoyer Daniel chercher un autre verre. Je fus surpris qu'il s'exécute, mon verre étant toujours plein. Peut-être qu'il avait finalement compris le sens du mot personnel. Je me retournais vers Hammond.

« Dans ce cas, vous recevrez ma demande de démission demain matin. »

« Elle sera refusée. »

Je tentais de me calmer alors qu'un tic nerveux agitait ma paupière.

« J'ai donné la moitié de ma vie à mon pays, je voudrais vivre ce qu'il m'en reste, mon général. »

« Je comprends bien, fiston. Et le Président aussi. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais il leva la main pour me faire taire.

« Il m'a demandé quelle pouvait être la raison d'une décision aussi hâtive, et je ne pense pas m'être trompé en ayant répondu qu'il s'agissait du colonel Carter. »

Je refermai et rouvris la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Je savais que nous n'avions jamais été discrets, mais de là à ce qu'un général m'en fasse la remarque. Réalisant brusquement ce que ça impliquait pour la carrière de Sam, je tentais une vague protestation.

« Non ! Enfin, oui, mais…Ce n'est pas sa faute, mon général. »

Je m'enlisais peu à peu dans mes explications foireuses, et enrageais de ne pouvoir sortir Carter de là. C'était quand même un comble ! Je prétendais pouvoir faire mieux que Pete, veiller sur elle, la protéger, et tout ce que je réussissais à faire, c'était la faire accuser de fraternisation. Et qu'est ce qui était passé dans la tête d'Hammond aussi, pour aller raconter ça au président ?! Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours pensé qu'il appréciait Sam.

« Je sais bien, fiston. Calmez vous. Je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'aucun de vous deux était responsable. »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa malgré moi. Qu'il ait pu penser que Carter et moi ayons violé sans aucune gêne le règlement alors qu'on était sous ses ordres me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Les sentiments ne se commandent pas, Jack. »

Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Il n'y avait pas plus faux que ce proverbe. On pouvait commander aux sentiments. Moi-même, j'étais passé maître dans cet art des années auparavant. Avant même d'avoir rencontré Sara, à vrai dire. Mais Carter…Elle était différente. Elle avait trouvé une faille que personne d'autre n'avait jamais perçue, et, peu à peu, elle s'était infiltrée dans ma carapace et avait fait son nid, attendant son heure. Quand je m'étais aperçu de sa présence, il était trop tard. L'intruse était dans la place, et je ne pouvais plus la déloger. Pouvais ou voulais, d'ailleurs. Non, Carter était l'exception qui confirme la règle. Ma règle. Celle consistant à laisser les gens à distance. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas contentée de s'installer en silence, non…Elle m'avait obligé à m'ouvrir aux autres, à reprendre le cours de ma vie, à me faire des amis…Cette femme était la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé et on me demandait maintenant de la laisser seule dans sa douleur pour m'enfermer dans la mienne ?

« Non. C'est vrai, mon général. »

Je sus à l'instant que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. L'homme face à moi sourit largement.

« Vous avez mis du temps à le comprendre, Jack. Pour être honnête, je pensais que vous craqueriez plus tôt, tous les deux. »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent sans que j'y fasse attention.

« Depuis quand… ? »

« …Depuis toujours, Jack, depuis toujours. »

Ouah. Ca faisait un bail. J'avais toujours soupçonné que Daniel et Teal'c savaient depuis le début. Teal'c avait fait assez d'allusions subtiles et Daniel…et bien, c'était Daniel. Inutile d'espérer un minimum de discrétion.

« Mon général, si vous n'acceptez pas ma démission… »

« Je prends ma retraite, Jack. Il me faut un remplaçant. »

Ok. Je commençais à voir où il voulait en venir, mais l'idée ne me plaisait qu'à moitié. Carter serait toujours ici, et sans personne pour veiller sur elle.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, George, je ne pourrais pas vivre en la sachant à des milliers d'années lumières… »

Le général fut secoué d'un petit rire ironique.

« Vous le faites tous les jours, Jack. Mais je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. »

J'ouvris la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une parole.

« Soyons sérieux, Jack. Les goa'ould sont vaincus. Teal'c va retourner sur Chulack et j'ai reçu ce matin la demande du docteur Jackson en ce qui concerne la mission Atlantis. Vous l'avez vous-même approuvée. »

J'acquiesçais en silence. Donner ma bénédiction à l'éclatement de SG-1 avait été une des choses les plus difficiles que je n'ai faite. J'avais l'affreuse impression qu'une page était en train de se tourner. Etait déjà tournée…

« Croyez vous vraiment que le colonel va désirer rester seule à Cheyenne Mountain ? Elle n'aura aucun mal à se faire transférer au Pentagone ou en Zone 51. »

Je secouais la tête violemment.

« Au pentagone, elle sera toujours sous mon commandement. »

Hammond soupira.

« Il y a toujours un moyen…Là bas, il sera plus facile de passer inaperçu. Vous ne seriez pas les premiers à enfreindre cette loi là, fiston. »

« Vous voulez qu'on se cache ? Ca ne me plait pas. Et ça ne lui plaira pas, non plus. »

Je me rendis brusquement compte que ce qui ne lui plairait pas non plus, ce serait que je parle de tout ça, dans son dos, alors que nous n'avions eu aucune discussion sur ce sujet, nous même.

« Réfléchissez. Parlez en et répondez moi dans quelques jours. »

Estimant certainement la conversation close, il se détourna pour saluer quelques autres généraux dans le fond de la salle. Je l'observais disparaître puis me concentrais à nouveau sur mon objectif : Carter.

Je rejoignis la cuisine à grandes enjambées. Elle était là. Apparemment en grande discussion avec un homme que j'identifiais immédiatement comme étant Marc Carter. Si Sam ressemblait à sa mère, Marc était le portrait de son père. Je restais un instant saisi devant la déstabilisante impression de me retrouver face à un Jacob Carter plus jeune.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le regard insistant de l'homme me fit sortir de ma léthargie. Je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil vers Carter, cherchant la conduite à adopter. J'en savais assez sur les relations houleuses qu'elle entretenait avec son frère pour savoir que je pouvais avoir interrompu une dispute aussi bien qu'une discussion amicale. Je grimaçais en constatant que son visage était crispé. La guerrière dans toute sa splendeur. Fermée, concentrée, impassible. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, elle n'aurait pas cillé.

« Marc, voici mon supérieur, le Général O'Neill… » Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle compléta sa phrase. « C'était aussi un ami de papa. »

L'homme face à moi m'étudia en silence. Il ne faisait peut-être pas partie de l'armée, mais je sus à la façon dont il me détailla que Jacob l'avait bien éduqué. Il jaugeait ceux qui l'entouraient, décidant probablement de ceux dont il ne valait mieux pas se faire un ennemi. Au bout de quelques secondes, il me tendit une main que je ne saisis pas immédiatement. A cet instant, je compris que Marc Carter ne serait jamais un allié. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que nous serions adversaires…mais nous ne serions certainement pas amis. Avec une pointe de regret que je mis un point d'honneur à faire disparaître, je pris sa main.

« Enchanté. »

Le ton de l'homme me conforta dans mon opinion. S'il était aussi glacial lorsqu'il était enchanté, je ne préférais pas le voir en colère.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Je ne lui fis même pas l'affront de mimer un sourire, au lieu de ça, je me rapprochais lentement de Carter, jusqu'à ce que nos épaules se touchent.

« Un ami de papa, hein ? »

Marc sourit et leva sa bière vers nous.

« Je commence à comprendre ce que Pete voulait dire. Joli boulot, petite sœur. Un général…Je suis sûr que papa était très fier de toi. »

Je sentis ma mâchoire se crisper de façon brutale. Il était direct. Direct et blessant. Sans que j'y prête attention, mon bras s'enroula autour de la taille de Carter. Certes, ça confirmait les soupçons de son frère, mais ça lui prouvait au moins mon soutien. Je fis de mon mieux pour qu'un beau sourire hypocrite s'épanouisse sur mon visage.

« Effectivement, Jacob était très fier d'elle. Nous le sommes tous, d'ailleurs. »

Prêtant peu d'attention à la mine perplexe de l'homme, je relâchais progressivement Carter. Elle n'allait certainement pas apprécier une démonstration affective devant son frère aujourd'hui. Pourtant, aussi surprenant que ce soit, elle se rapprocha de moi, se débrouillant, sans que je ne sache comment, pour rester entre mon bras et mon flanc. Autant dire qu'à ce stade là, mon esprit balançait entre se laisser aller à ces sensations agréables et le fait que la pièce adjacente était pleine de généraux…Finalement, les deux parties contradictoires de mon esprit trouvèrent un terrain d'entente. Je m'éloignais d'elle, respectant une marge de sécurité entre elle et moi, tout en m'arrangeant pour que nos mains continuent à se frôler.

Marc me gratifia d'un regard que je mis quelques secondes à qualifier d'approbateur et un sourire étrange flotta sur ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer avoir bien compris quand Sam m'avait dit que Marc était marié…Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'analyser plus loin ce comportement pour le moins volatile, l'homme avait avalé sa bière d'un trait et me tendait sa main.

« Bon, et bien…Jack, c'est ça ? Je pense que nous nous reverrons bientôt… »

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait avec un certain soulagement, devinant que je venais de passer une espèce d'épreuve. Marc venait sans aucun doute de décider que je n'essayais pas de profiter de sa sœur. Ce que j'aurais pu lui dire s'il me l'avait demandé.

« Vous devriez emmenez ma sœur faire un tour, Jack, elle va s'écrouler. »

Le constat énoncé d'une voix relativement froide m'agaça. Ce type avait-il un cœur de pierre ? Je l'avais vu jouer avec ses enfants devant l'église, embrasser sa femme avec chaleur…Ne pouvait-il pas garder un peu de cette chaleur pour Sam ? Etait-ce trop demander ?

Une fois l'homme disparu, je retournais à Sam ma pleine attention. Aussi énervant que ce soit de l'admettre, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Une blancheur inhabituelle s'étalait sur son visage et son corps entier semblait tendu. Réagissant sans plus attendre, j'attrapais son bras et la guidait vers la porte d'entrée, ignorant consciencieusement tous ceux qui se jetaient sur notre route. Ignorer des généraux ne m'inquiétais pas. Ca ne m'avait jamais inquiété. J'étais, en revanche, nettement plus préoccupé par l'absence de réaction de Carter. Elle se laissait guider sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'elle cessa de me suivre, au contraire, elle me guida derrière la maison jusqu'à son jardin. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui la soulagerait de ce curieux mutisme, mais avant que j'ai pu prononcer un mot, elle était contre moi, à sangloter misérablement. Mon premier réflexe fut de la serrer dans mes bras et de la laisser pleurer.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, elle finit par s'arrêter et lever ses yeux vers moi sans pour autant détacher. Ses yeux…Je les trouve déjà magnifiques en temps normal mais là…Les larmes les avait rendus si clairs qu'on ne pouvait même plus les qualifier de turquoise…

« Je suis désolée. »

Je balayais ses excuses d'un baiser sur la tempe. J'avais beau le lui répéter, elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre ce sentiment de culpabilité lié à sa vulnérabilité. Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes puis cala sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

« Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? »

Je souriais tristement à cette question que je m'étais moi-même posée une centaine de fois au cours de ces années. J'avais fini par y trouver une réponse évasive et banale que je partageais immédiatement avec elle.

« Certaines choses valent la peine justement parce qu'elles sont compliquées… »

Elle soupira faiblement. « Comme vous et moi ? »

J'acquiesçais. « Oui, comme vous et moi. »

Tout à coup, je la sentis se débattre contre moi, et je relâchais légèrement mon étreinte de façon à se qu'elle puisse me regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai si souvent pensé que c'était impossible… »

Ses traits, soudain sérieux, me perturbèrent. « Ca l'était…Mais ça ne l'est plus. »

Un vrai sourire s'épanouit alors sur ses lèvres et je réalisais brusquement que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme ça depuis une éternité.

« On va être heureux, Jack. Ca va peut-être prendre du temps, mais on va y arriver. »

Je ne savais pas si elle faisait référence à nos piètres résultats individuels dans le domaine du bonheur ou bien à notre drôle de relation, mais j'étais déterminé à croire qu'elle faisait allusion à cette dernière.

« A Washington ou dans le Colorado ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et je m'en voulut aussitôt de mon manque de tact. Mais hé, je n'avais jamais été réputé pour mes compétences diplomatiques.

« Hammond prend sa retraite, ils m'offrent une promotion. »

Son regard quitta le mien pour aller se fixer sur le sol.

« Vous partez… »

Passant délicatement la main sur sa joue, je l'obligeais à me regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Pas si vous préférez rester ici. Vous avez le choix entre le Pentagone, la Zone 51 et Cheyenne Moutain. »

De surpris, son regard passa à meurtrier. « Vous avez manigancé tout ça dans mon dos ?! »

Je souris, espérant que mon air contrit serait assez pour l'apaiser. « J'en ai un peu discuté avec Hammond… »

Un instant je crus qu'elle allait crier mais à la place, elle se contenta de reposer sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Je serai sous vos ordres au Pentagone, ça ne changerait rien. La zone 51, par contre, n'est pas sous la juridiction du Homeworld Security. »

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, peu désireux d'influencer son choix mais voulant tout de même souligner un fait. « La zone 51 est dans le Nevada. »

Je sentis son petit rire contre ma poitrine et penser que ça pourrait être ainsi pour le reste de nos vies m'émerveilla.

« Travailler à la zone 51 implique de passer au moins trois jours par semaine à Washington. Donc, si vous pouvez passer quatre jours sans moi… »

Je voulais plaisanter mais je me rendis compte que mes propos étaient vrais. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure sans vous, Carter. »

Cette fois son éclat de rire résonna dans l'air, m'emplissant d'une joie primaire.

« Ravi que mes sentiments pour vous vous amusent… »

Elle recula le visage, souriante.

« Redites ça… »

Je fronçais les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Son regard bleu glissa jusqu'à mes lèvres avant de revenir à mes yeux et je l'imitais inconsciemment.

« Que vous avez des sentiments pour moi… »

Me prenant au jeu, je souris, m'apprêtant à dire ce que je retenais en moi depuis huit ans.

« Samantha Carter, je vous aime. »

Si c'était possible, son sourire devint plus rayonnant encore. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour répondre ou faire une confession identique, je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. Trop impatient pour entendre quelque chose que je savais déjà, je m'emparais de ses lèvres. Le baiser passa de tendre à violent avec une rapidité déconcertante même pour moi. Combien de temps sommes nous restés ainsi ? Longtemps, c'était certain…A peine nous séparions nous, que nous recommencions.

Finalement, elle se reprit assez pour faire quelques pas en arrière. Je la laissais faire à regret, trop perdu dans son image et dans ces sensations délicieusement diaboliques pour ne pas accéder à son désir.

« On devrait y retourner, mon Général. »

Je lui souris. « Oui, Colonel. On devrait. »

Secouant la tête, elle passa devant et je la suivis, n'ayant plus aucun scrupule à laisser mon regard dériver vers sa chute de reins. Une fois devant la porte, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

« Toujours. » murmura-t-elle.

Me demandant si je cesserais un jour de sourire, je répondis sur le même ton.

« Toujours. »

The end


End file.
